hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Atsumari
) Brown (Sore ga Seiyuu!) |coloreye=Green (manga, ) Blue (Sore ga Seiyuu!) |status = Alive |like=Unknown |dislike=Unknown |specialty=Unknown |weakness=Unknown |hobby= |fa_father= |fa_mother= |fa_family= |fa_friend= |fa_rival= |fa_other=Ruka Suirenji (manager of) Aoi Konno (co-worker) |n1stappearance= |head3 = Anime |info3 = }} |seiyuu=Ami Koshimizu }} is Ruka's manager in the idol division and one of the head managers in the voice acting division at Aozora Productions. Her given name has not been revealed as of yet. Appearance Atsumari has gray hair with a blue clip over her bangs and has green eyes. She is often seen wearing a blue woman's business suit. In the Sore ga Seiyuu! anime series, Atsumari is shown to have slightly longer light brown hair, wears an orange hair clip over her bangs and has blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a grey and black woman's business suit. Characteristics and personality Atsumari is serious and strictly professional to her job as Ruka's manager and as a result, she is often strict with her, though she does care for Ruka's well being, Atsumari will not hesitate to remind Ruka that she has to do her job due to her parents debt. In the voice acting division, she is also known as the most scary teacher in the agency's voice acting school, although she still cares for all the rookie voice actors and voice actresses, wanting them to improve themselves and wanting to watch them reaching their dreams. In Manglobe Timeline, Atsumari is portrayed to have a very supportive and optimistic personality, even going to the length of contributing to the idea of having Hayate play the role of "Maid Star" to replace a background dancer in Ruka's concert. This is in stark contrast to her personality in the Manga. Story Mangaka Arc Atsumari first appears alongside Ruka, telling her that her belongings have been placed in her locker at the doujinshi convention. She then asks Ruka what her objective is coming to Ikebukuro. Ruka Arc Later, backstage at Ruka's concert, she bursts into the dressing room, asking Ruka to hurry up and go to the stage for a final rehearsal of her show. She is surprised to find Hayate in there. She asks Ruka who he is, and Ruka responds by saying that he is her relative. Another man then calls Atsumari, asking her if Ruka is ready, and she replies affirmatively. While she sees Hayate helping out backstage, she mulls over whether Hayate really is Ruka's relative. Mystery Room Arc After having found about her doujinshi from an anonymous fan, Atsumari bans Ruka from drawing anymore manga, Later after talking to the company boss about their problem with Ruka running away, Atsumari assures him that she'll control Ruka's heart. After waiting in Ruka's apartment, Atsumari greets Hayate by his full name revealing that she has done some research on him and knows that Ruka is with him. She then asks him to look after Ruka for 2 weeks until she gives up her dream of becoming a mangaka. After being questioned by Hayate over her treatment towards Ruka, Atsumari reveals to him about Ruka's 150 million yen debt to their company before grabbing him by his collar emotionally and telling him "I found that girl, I will not let anyone take her from me!!, She said she... would become a mangaka and quit being an idol I cannot let that happen" ''while wiping the tears from her eyes, Atsumari declares Hayate as Ruka's manager for now before leaving. A few days later, Atsumari calls Hayate and informs him that Ruka had developed Gastritis from stress and advises him that Ruka needed to relax and experience as little stress as possible for the next few days. Ruka's Comeback Concert Days later, Atsumari once again calls Hayate and informs him that there was a concert scheduled for Ruka to appear in the following day and that she couldn't cancel it. She then tells Hayate that there would be a lot of Ruka's fans at the concert and that she wanted Ruka to make an announcement to the fans if she wanted to continue as an idol or retire. After Ruka had returned to the office to rehearse for the upcoming concert, Atsumari informs her that if chose to remain as an idol then she'd have to announce, after the end of the 9th song, of an upcoming concert held in Las Vegas in September. If not then she'd have to announce her retirement. The following day, at the concert, Atsumari watches Ruka perform while anxiously waiting for her to make the announcement, but to her surprise she notices Ruka suddenly beginning to cry. Seeing that she couldn't perform, the company manager orders the concert to be stopped, but Atsumari tells him to wait as Ruka receives overwhelming support from her fans before Ruka announces her upcoming concert in Las Vegas to her fans. After the concert, Atsumari thanks Ruka as she watches her pass by without so much as a response. The next day at the office, Atsumari discusses the outline of the Las Vegas concert and upcoming schedule with Ruka. But after noticing that she was not paying attention to what she had said, Atsumari asks her if she still wanted to continue as an idol, to which Ruka informs her that she had to settle something with someone else first. The following week, outside of the convention center where the 84th Comic Sunday was held, Atsumari is seen offering a cup of coffee to Hinagiku while Ruka was being reunited with her parents. Later at night, Atsumari greets Ruka as she was returning to her apartment. Atsumari asks her if she had settled everything, to which Ruka confirms that she has. Ruka tells her that she'll focus on her career as an idol and go all out from now on. Hearing her words, Atsumari bows to her and says: "please do", while giving her a small smile. Finale Arc Atsumari was present at Ruka's concert at Hakuo Academy. She is seen backstage as Ruka praised her for the "effects" used in Hinagiku's battle with Himegami above the campus. Atsumari awkwardly agrees as her co-worker Aoi gives her a look of doubt. Sore ga Seiyuu! At Aozora Productions, Atsumari introduces Futaba to one of the new managers Aoi Konno and informs her that Aoi had something to discuss with her before leaving the two of them alone to answer her cell phone. Atsumari is a teacher in the agency's voice acting school and one of the head managers in the voice acting division who decides which rookie voice actor or actress will be able to move up to be an associate member of the agency in their assessment. Sometimes she will come to observe the voice actors, actresses and junior managers when they're working. Trivia *Atsumari has made a few cameo appearances in the doujinshi series called ''Sore ga Seiyuu!, which was illustrated by Kenjiro Hata. *According to a fan's twitter question answered on Kenjiro Hata's blog, Atsumari is 28 years old. Navigation Category:Female Characters